Jaejoong the Angel
by Yikyung
Summary: Nyonya Jung hanya menginginkan cucu, itu saja. A Yunjae story. Yunho, Jaejoong. Boys Love / Mpreg / Romance / Family/ Newbie


Tittle : Jaejoong the Angel

Written by : Yikyung

Cast : Yunjae, and others

Genres : BOYS LOVE, Romance, drama, MPREG etc.

Disclaimer : I don't own the casts, it's just only fan fiction, and just for fun. This is present for Yunjae fans from me :)

 **Warning** : Disini yang jadi orang tuanya yunho itu om Sean (jinusean) dan Jung hyeyoung (real wifenya om Sean yang jadi ibunya Baek seung jo di playful kiss, karena beliau di drama itu perannya agak centil jadi aku juga ngambil karakternya centil juga) oiya tadinya yang jadi adeknya Jaejoong itu Junsu, tapi aku ganti aja jadi Changmin karena Uknow it lah yaa... Jadi kalau ada typo nama Junsu, itu sebenernya Changmin ya.. ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggebrak meja kantorku pelan, Ibuku baru saja menelpon dan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang diharapkan oleh seorang Ibu diusianya yang sudah tua selain anaknya menikah. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan masih ingin menikmati waktuku untuk bekerja dan bersenang-senang bersama temanku, tapi rupanya ibuku itu tetap ngotot menginginkan seorang cucu yang lucu dariku. Hikss... Kadang aku bingung sekali, disisi lain aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku, disisi lain aku juga ingin tetap dengan pendirianku.

Padahal aku masih muda, umurku baru 24 tahun. Aku ingin berkarir setidaknya sampai beberapa tahun kedepan. Ibu bilang ia takut jika aku nanti diincar oleh pria-pria yang jahat. Aku juga takut akan hal itu karena temanku bilang aku wanita cantik dan menawan pasti akan menjadi sasaran empuk pria jahat. Temanku sama saja seperti Ibuku. Bahkan tidak membantuku sama sekali. Untung saja aku sudah memiliki kekasih, sehingga ada yang melindungiku. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, ibuku terus mendesakku untuk menikah... Hiksss, seseorang kumohon tolong aku agar ibu tidak mendesakku terus.

Pusing karena pekerjaan kantor ditambah omelan dari Ibu membuat kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Aku menimang-nimang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kulirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, masih jam 2 siang... Kurapikan berkas-berkas kantor dan kuambil tas merahku. Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku, mungkin jika aku memberikan ibu baju baru atau parfum akan sedikit luluh. Oh aku hanya berniat sedikit 'menyuap' ibuku...

Memasuki pintu utama supermall yang ada di Kota Seoul, aku langsung menuju ke counter parfum dan memilih aroma aquatic kesukaan ibuku. Beberapa parfum dari brand ternama berjejer rapi di etalase.

Sebuah parfum dengan hiasan pita cantik sudah ada di tanganku, sekarang saatnya mencari kemeja untuk ibu.

Aku pikir untuk membeli kemeja baby blue dengan aksen kupu-kupu yang nampak sangat anggun dan cantik. Dua 'senjata' sudah ada di tanganku. Aku berharap ibu akan menerimanya dan melupakan gempurannya agar aku segera menikah. Hohoho aku memang jenius..

.

.

.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku ke garasi rumah. Kulihat seorang pria sedang asyik membaca koran dan setoples cookie di meja. Sial! Aku sedang kesusahan ia malah enak-enakan di rumah. Sedikit kesal, aku hampiri pria itu dan merebut koran dari tangannya.

''Oppa! Kau tidak bekerja? Kenapa sudah pulang.''

''Memang kenapa? Kau ini kenapa sih..'' Jawabnya dengan santai.

''Oppa! Ishhh... Ibu menelponku lagi! Ia terus mendesakku! Lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membantuku.'' Kududukkan diriku disampingnya. Kuambil segelas jus jeruk yang ada di meja dan langsung kuminum untuk menghilangkan hausku, entah itu jus milik Oppa atau sisa tamu aku tidak peduli.

''Tenang saja, lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk membebaskanmu.'' Ia melipat korannya dan menghadapku. Aku hanya diam terheran. Oppa akan melakukan sesuatu. Hmm.. Kurasa itu tidak buruk juga.

Kalian tau? Aku Jung Seungyeon, anak dari pasangan Jung Sean dan Jung hyeyoung. Dan yang tadi itu Oppaku, Jung Yunho. Ia berusia 29 tahun dan BELUM MENIKAH! Ckk... Padahal usianya sudah matang. Faktor itulah yang membuat ibu mendesakku karena sebelumnya ia juga mendesak Yunho Oppa tapi Yunho oppa sangat sulit dibujuk jadi ibu memilih menyerah. Aku punya adik perempuan bernama Jung Sohee, ia masih kuliah di salah satu Universitas di Seoul, adikku juga tak lepas dari target ibu, mungkin karena masih sekolah jadi Sohee tidak terlalu ditekan oleh ibu. Semoga saja Yunho Oppa melakukan hal yang berguna bagi kelangsungan hidupku.. Hehehe

.

.

.

at JSn Corp

Jaejoong pov

Halo, aku Jaejoong Kim. Aku bekerja di JSn Corp sejak setahun yang lalu. Jam kerjaku mulai dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam setengah empat sore. Awalnya aku ingin meneruskan sekolahku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, namun aku tau itu pasti sulit untukku, walau orang tuaku pasti mengiyakannya jika aku mengutarakan cita-citaku untuk masuk ke Universitas. Orang tuaku hanya punya usaha kedai makan, itupun tidak terlalu besar. Di kedai kami hanya ada lima meja yang masing-masing meja terdapat 6 kursi. Kedai ini peninggalan milik kakek yang diwariskan ke ayahku. Meskipun jaman terus berganti, kedai kami tetap ramai karena sudah mempunyai pelanggan tetap sejak masih dikelola oleh kakek.

Ada berbagai menu yang tersedia mulai dari Kimchi mentimun, Kimchi sawi, sup rumput laut, ramyeon dan lain-lain, makanan kecil juga ada.

Changmin, adikku kadang membantu melayani pembeli, ia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke tingkat SMA, pasti akan membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Oleh karena itu aku ingin membantu ayah dan ibu mencari uang, baik untuk biaya sekolah Changmin atau untuk kutabung sendiri.

Kembali ke pekerjaanku di JSn corp, aku hanya sebagai OB di sana. Dulu, saat melamar pekerjaan aku masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Rata-rata perusahaan hanya menerima lulusan S1, sedangkan aku hanya lulusan SMA. Nyaris ditolak oleh satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang JSn Corp, namun ketika aku menunjukkan selebaran lowongan menjadi OB, aku diijinkan menitipkan lamaran yang sudah kubuat. Syaratnya hanya rajin dan mau bekerja keras, itulah yang tertulis di selebaran. JSn Corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang fashion, furniture dan kosmetik.

Seminggu kemudian aku menerima panggilan kerja. Ada lima orang yang diterima, masing-masing sudah ada bagiannya sendiri. Aku di lantai satu, sisanya entah di lantai berapa.

Layaknya OB, aku diperlakukan seperti OB pada umumnya. Kadang disuruh memfoto kopi dokumen, membuat kopi, menyapu, ada juga karyawati yang meminta kukunya untuk dikutek hhh... Si Direktur yang melihatku memasang kutek hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tak marah, mungkin heran dengan kelakuan bawahannya. Selama kinerja karyawannya bagus, tidak akan ada masalah.

Kringg~~

Aku menuju pojok pantry untuk mengangkat telepon, biasanya itu panggilan dari karyawan yang minta dibuatkan kopi atau dibelikan makanan dari kantin perusahaan.

''Halo.. Dengan Jaejoong, ada yang bisa saya bantu.'' Kataku kepada si penelpon.

'Jae, tolong satu cangkir teh hangat dengan satu sendok gula ya.. Terima kasih.' Ucap seseorang, ternyata yang menelpon adalah Kim Yunji, karyawati bagian pemasaran.

''Baik, segera diantar.''

Aku mengambil cangkir di rak pantry, mulai kuseduh daun teh hijau dan sesendok gula rendah kalori aku tambahkan.

Aku menuju ke ruangan bagian pemasaran, bagian ini ada sepuluh karyawan dan sepuluh karyawati. Setelah mengantar teh, aku kembali ke pantry, sekedar untuk mengelap debu atau mencuci apa saja yang kotor.

Setelah selesai semuanya, aku mengecek persediaan bahan di pantry kalau-kalau ada yang habis. Gula, teh, kopi dan lain-lain.

Sudah jam setengah dua belas siang, sebentar lagi istirahat. Biasanya semua karyawan menghabiskan waktunya di kantin perusahaan. Beberapa rekan kerjaku mulai memasuki pantry, ia adalah Kim Jungmin, Lee Danbi dan Min Soojung.

''Jae, kau sudah memesan makanan?'' Kata Danbi.

''Ah.. Tidak, Ibuku membuatkan bekal untukku.'' Jawabku. Ibu sering membuatkan bekal untukku.

''Enak ya jadi kau.. Selain bisa menghemat, masakan Ibu pasti yang paling enak. Hhh.. Aku jadi iri.'' Kata Soojung, ia gadis manis yang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku.

''Yasudah, aku akan ke kantin dulu, kau mau titip apa? Biar enak kita makan bersama saja di sini.'' Usul Jungmin. Kim Jungmin juga lebih tua dariku.

Siang itu, kami makan bersama di kantin. Seperti ini jadi lebih enak. Kadang kami juga bercanda, awalnya aku sungkan tapi Jungmin hyung bilang kalau aku tak perlu sungkan, anggap saja seperti saudara.

''Oiya Jae... Tadi Sajangnim bilang agar kau membersihkan ruangannya, jangan lupa bawa lap basah.'' Kata Soojung.

Aku mendesah berat. Ini pasti akan jadi hari yang berat bagiku.

.

.

.

Author pov

Para karyawan JSn Corp terlihat sangat sibuk. Cuaca terik tak menyurutkan kinerja mereka, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Ia membasahi sebuah lap dengan sedikit air lalu diperas. Kemoceng bulu berwarna biru tua tak luput dari perhatiannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa kaki rampingnya ia langkahkan menuju lantai dua dimana ruangan sang Sajangnim berada.

Tok tok tok...

Tak lupa dengan sopan santun yang diajarkan oleh orang tuanya, ia mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu pelan. Di depan pintu tersebut tergantung sebuah papan nama berwarna gold dengan tulisan 'Direktur Jung'.

'Masuk'

Suara pria dewasa terdengan dari dalam ruangan. Reflek, Jaejoong memegang gagang pintu lalu membukanya. Sedikit melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam, untuk mengantisipasi jika sang atasan sedang ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis.

'Ehem...' Terdengar suara deheman karena Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya celingukan dan tak kunjung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

''Cepat masuk!''

Suara berat itu sedikit memaksa. Dengan wajah datarnya Jaejoong menurut.

''Letakkan lap dan kemoceng itu di meja.'' Jaejoong masih menurut, karena itu memang perintah.

''Yunho! Aishhh.. Kau ini, jangan lupa ini di kantor.'' Kata Jaejoong dengan nada tak suka. Ia memang OB di kantor ini dan ia juga menjabat sebagai kekasih sang direktur. Catat itu, ia memiliki dua jabatan haha.

Jaejoong menjadi kekasih Yunho sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, dua bulan pertama masa pengejaran, dan bulan-bulan berikutnya Yunho semakin gencar melakukan aksinya dalam mengejar Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima Yunho karena ia pria baik-baik. Meskipun demikian ia tak lantas bisa berduaan kapanpun dan di manapun. Jaejoong sengaja meminta Yunho merahasiakan hubungan mereka agar orang-orang tidak memandang rendah dirinya. Bukankah akan muncul kumpulan orang sok peduli jika orang biasa tiba-tiba bisa menggaet pria tampan nan kaya?

''Tadi pagi kau tidak mengirimiku pesan, kau lupa? Huh.. Jahatnya~'' Oh my God, hanya masalah sepele dan Yunho langsung merajuk bak anak TK.

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa merah di ruang kerjanya. Ia memeluk pria tampan itu dan mengecup pipi kirinya.

''Maafkan aku.. Aku lupa hehe.. Tadi aku terburu-buru.'' Jawab Jaejoong.

''Aku ingin kita menemui Ibuku baby...''

''Yunho.. Em.. Kurasa lain kali.. Ya.. Lain kali saja.. Aku janji.'' Memang sudah beberapa kali Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk mau menemui Ibunya, namun sebanyak itu juga Jaejoong menolak.

Mungkin Jaejoong takut dengan penolakan yang akan ia terima. Perbedaan derajat mereka berdua terlalu jelas. Sebagian orang dengan derajat tinggi mempertahankan pride mereka dengan mencari pasangan yang sederajat pula. Anak pengusaha dengan anak pengusaha, anak menteri dengan anak dari keluarga yang setingkat. Namun ada juga yang tak terlalu peduli dengan hal kolot semacam derajat dan pangkat.

Jaejoong masih senantiasa menemani Yunho disela-sela jam kerjanya. Yunho mulai nakal dengan menciumi rahang juga leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, jika sudah seperti ini biasanya bibir seksi Yunho akan menciptakan bekas merah di lehernya maka tangan Jaejoong kadang menjauhkan kepala Yunho untuk mencegah perbuatannya.

''Ishh.. Yunho, awas saja jika sampai berbekas!'' Ancam Jaejoong. Yunho memajukan bibirnya dua senti.

''Iya.. Ishh pabo Joongie~''

Salah satu kelakuan Yunho kala sedang berdua dengan Jaejoong, manja dan kekanakan. Satu sisi yang tidak diketahui oleh bawahannya yang mereka tau, mungkin akan mati karena tertawa.

Tangan kanan Yunho meraba-raba kemeja seragam kerja Jaejoong, jemarinya melepaskan beberapa kancing bajunya. Bukan hari keberuntungannya, karena hari ini Jaejoong mengenakan singlet putih sebagai dobelan. Salah satu hal yang kurang disukai oleh Yunho karena singlet itu mempersulit untuk menjamah dada Jaejoong dengan leluasa.

''Yah! Kenapa kau memakai benda nista ini.'' Yunho sedikit berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk singlet Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat wajah Yunho yang dipenuhi aura sebal yang kentara.

''Huh.. Kemarin bokserku kau bilang nista, sekarang ini.. Besok aku kerja dengan telanjang saja.'' Saut Jaejoong dengan nada bercanda yang langsung membuat Yunho melotot.

''Silakan saja kalau berani, kau pasti akan diperkosa oleh orang lain.''

''Dan orang lain yang kau maksud itu pasti bernama Jung Yunho.''

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketokan pintu sontak membuat mereka berdua menjadi panik. Jaejoong dengan segera mengancingi kemeja kerjanya dan langsung mengambil lap dan kemoceng yang tadi ia bawa. Ia segera berpura-pura membersihkan vas besar yang ada di dekat jendela ruang kerja Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya sembari membaca selembar kertas berisi profil perusahaan JunHan Group yang mengajak kerjasama dengan JSn Corp. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan masuk.

''Sajangnim, saya membutuhkan tanda tangan anda di sini.'' Ucap seorang karyawati bernama Yoon Bora sembari menyodorkan dokumen dengan map berwarna kuning. Setelah mendapat tanda tangan Yunho, Bora langsung memohon diri

Setelah pintu ditutup, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho menghembuskan napas lega. Hampir saja ketahuan. Mereka berdua harus lebih berhati-hati. Bisa jadi gossip hangat jika Jaejoong ketahuan. .

.

.

.

.

.

at Jung's House

Saat makan malam telah tiba, nyonya Jung terlihat sibuk menata piring dan lauk untuk keluarga mereka. Kedua adik perempuan Yunho, Seungyeon dan Sohee juga turut membantu. Berbagai lauk dihidangkan di atas meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Sohee menarik kursinya, ia duduk di sebelah Seungyeon. Setelah semuanya beres, nyonya Jung segera memanggil suaminya dan Yunho yang sedang menonton berita bisnis di ruang keluarga.

Terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika sedang menikmati makan malamnya, setelah hampir selesai, nyonya Jung bersuara, ia sudah hapal kelakuan anak-anaknya, setelah selesai pasti akan langsung kabur.

''Seungyeonie.. Kapan akan menikah?'' Tanya nyonya Jung mendayu.

''Ibu.. Sudah kubilang, aku belum mau menikah. Suruh saja Yunho Oppa yang sudah beruban itu.'' Balas Seungyeon sembari menunjukkan garpunya ke arah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

''Yunho sayang~~ kau tidak mau melihat Ibu jatuh sakit karena menginginkan cucu yang lucu 'kan?'' Nyonya Jung mengeluarkan jurus jitunya untuk membujuk Yunho.

''Sabar Bu.. Cepat atau lambat Ibu pasti akan mendapatkan cucu.''

''Istriku.. Jangan begitu, anak-anak pasti jadi tertekan.'' Ucap Ayah Yunho.

''Soheeya.. kau masih bisa kuliah walaupun punya anak.. Mau ya sayang..'' Sekarang giliran si bungsu yang jadi sasarannya.

''Oh.. Ayolah Ibu.. Benar kata Eonni, Yunho Oppa saja dulu, nanti kalau Oppa tidak kunjung menikah, takutnya akan menjadi bujang lapuk.''

''Yah! Sembarangan!'' Balas Yunho tak terima.

Setiap makan malam pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Tuan Jung tak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia tau istrinya itu sudah sering berceloteh tentang cucu, cucu dan cucu...

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling sibuk bagi Jaejoong, ia harus membantu orang tuanya berjualan di kedai. Biasanya kedai mulai ramai pengunjung saat makan siang tiba, meskipun minggu para pekerja proyek tidak libur.

Ia mulai memotong-motong wortel sedangkan Junsu mengupas bawang dan sosis untuk dijadikan sosis bakar. Ayah jaejoong sedang mengelap meja serta kursinya. Di dapur nyonya Kim sedang memasak Capcai dan satu orang karyawannya bernama Dujun nampak sibuk menggoreng telur gulung. Dujun yang juga tetangga Jaejoong memilih bekerja di kedai milik Ayah Jaejoong karena ingin menjadi koki jadi sambil mengumpulkan uang ia juga mengasah kemampuan memasaknya.

Jarak kedai dari tempat Jaejoong bekerja juga tak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Aroma wangi masakan tercium dari sudut kedai, semua makanan hampir siap, hanya menunggu beberapa makanan kecil yang masih digoreng dan direbus oleh Dujun.

''Annyeong haseyoo~'' Ucap seorang pelanggan dari depan pintu kedai.

''Annyeong haseyo.. Silahkan masuk, mau pesan apa?'' Ucap Tuan Kim dengan ramah, ia menyodorkan selembar menu untuk si pelanggan.

''Tolong satu mangkuk kimchi mentimun, satu gelas teh hangat dan satu porsi dumpling rasa ikan.''

''Baik... Mohon tunggu sebentar.''

Tuan Kim melangkah menuju dapur dan menyiapkan pesanannya.

Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia mencuci potongan wortel tersebut dan menaruhnya di rak tempat sayuran. Ia menghampiri Changmin yang masih berkutat dengan bawangnya.

''Miniya.. Kalau lulus nanti mau masuk ke SMA mana?'' Tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. ''Aku ingin masuk ke Parang hyung.. Tapi agak kejauhan, jadi kuputuskan masuk ke SMA Seoul II saja lah yang dekat, jadi masih ada waktu untuk membantu Ibu di sini.'' Jawab Changmin, ia siswa yang cukup pintar, di kelasnya ia sering masuk peringkat tiga besar.

''Hyung.. Apa tidak ingin kuliah? Pasti ada beasiswa untuk masuk ke Universitas hyung..''

''Kurasa aku mau terus bekerja saja Min..''

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho berjanji akan mengajak Jaejoong pergi berkencan, sekedar jalan-jalan atau duduk di taman. Atas permintaan Jaejoong ia mengenakan pakaian biasa, kaos putih dan jeans abu-abu. Setelah bersiap di depan cermin kamarnya, Yunho menyemprotkan sedikit pafrum agar menambah kesempurnaan penampilannya.

Ia mengendap-ngendap berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengantisipasi jika orang tua atau saudarinya memergokinya. Jika sudah ketauan pasti ratusan pertanyaan siap dilontarkan oleh mereka.

Sampai di garasi ia menstater motornya, ia juga memilih menggunakan motor agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Ia juga memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong, pasti ada yang berpikiran buruk tentang Jaejoong jika masuk ke mobil mewah milik seorang pemimpin perusahaan, ia tak mau jika Jaejoong di tuduh menjual diri dan sebagainya.

Brum.. Brummm~~

Ia melajukan motornya menuju rumah Jaejoong, namun rupanya Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu di dekat jembatan kecil yang ada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Yunho menghentikan motornya, ia membuka helm yang ia kenakan.

''Kenapa menunggu di sini, sudah lama?'' Tanya Yunho.

''Baru lima menit, aku sengaja menunggu di sini, kalau kau sampai ke rumah Ibu pasti tanya macam-macam.. Maaf bukannya tak mau mengenalkanmu pada Orang tuaku, aku hanya sedikit belum siap.'' Jawab Jaejoong dengan rasa penyesalannya. Ia meremas-remas jemarinya dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

''Aku mengerti, sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo naik.'' Yunho memberikan helm untuk dikenakan oleh Jaejoong.

Mereka berencana menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga dengan duduk bersantai di tepian sungai Han. Semilir angin kadang membuat rambut halus Jaejoong bergoyang-goyang. Jemari mereka saling bertautan, kepala Jaejoong bersandar di pundak kokoh milik Yunho.

.

.

.

''Yunnie sayang.. Kalau Ibu mencarikanmu calon istri apa kau mau.'' Tanya nyonya Jung.

Nyonya Jung membuka pembicaraan dengan topik yang pastinya sudah sangat tak asing bagi Yunho dan adik-adiknya. Saat ini keluarga Jung sedang menikmati momen kumpul keluarga di sebuah restoran ala Jepang. Suasana khas Jepang sangat kentara dengan adanya ornamen-ornamen unik yang sengaja didatangkan dari negeri sakura oleh sang pemilik restoran.

Nyonya Jung tampil anggun seperti biasanya, meskipun usianya nyaris setengah abad, namun karena didukung dengan perawatan yang intense maka penampilan dan kecantikannya tetap tak kalah dengan anak muda jaman sekarang

''Ibu, kalau begini terus justru Ibu yang membuatku cepat keriput.'' Jawab Yunho. Nyonya Jung cemberut mendengan perkataan si anak sulung.

''Aku sudah punya kekasih, tunggu saja waktunya Bu, kau pasti akan terkejut.'' Sambung Yunho dengan sedikit smirk di wajahnya.

Sontak kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Yunho menimbulkan kehebohan tersendiri bagi nyonya Jung. Dan bagi adik-adik Yunho, ini adalah angin yang membawa kesegaran baginya. . . .

.

.

.

Meeting antara petinggi JSn dan Choi group baru selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Perwakilan dari Choi group adalah seorang calon Direktur yang masih muda, ia adalah Choi Seulgi, wanita lulusan Universitas luar negeri. Ia diutus ayahnya untuk menghadiri meeting agar lebih mengenal seluk beluk tentang perusahaan dan pasar saham.

Penampilan yang modis ditambah pembawaannya yang tenang membuat beberapa karyawan JSn sempat meliriknya, tak terkecuali Yunho. Ia sempat kagum dengan Choi Seulgi.

''Joongie, aku ingin kau menemui Ibuku secepatnya.. Mau kan?'' Tanya Yunho yang kala itu berpapasan dengan Jaejoong di koridor lantai dua.

Jaejoong menggantikan temannya untuk membersihkan ruang rapat. Suasana sudah sepi, dan beruntungnya hanya Yunho yang masih membereskan dokumen perusahaan.

''E-eh.. Anu.. Bagaimana yah..'' Jawab Jaejoong dengan penuh keraguan.

''Pokoknya besok sore, aku akan menjemputmu lewat pintu belakang perusahaan.'' Ucap Yunho mutlak.

Cklek..

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, pintu ruang rapat dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang mengenakan dres tosca dipadu blazer putih. Serta sepatu high heels merah menyala yang terlihat pas di kaki indahnya.

''Yunho, lama tak bertemu. Tadi saat rapat aku sangat terpesona denganmu. Kau banyak berubah rupanya.'' Ucap si wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Seulgi.

Ia adalah wanita dari masa lalu Yunho. Saat semester tiga di bangku perkuliahan Yunho menjalin kasih dengan Seulgi. Keluarga Yunho cukup mengenal baik Seulgi. Beberapa kali Seulgi mengunjungi kediaman Yunho. Saat Seulgi memutuskan meneruskan pendidikannya ke luar negeri, komunikasi antara mereka berdua mulai merenggang yang akhirnya Seulgi memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka yang masih seumur jagung.

Kehadiran Seulgi saat ini cukup menyita perhatian Yunho, dulu ia adalah wanita yang sedikit tomboy dan sangat hobi mengenakan kaos serta celana jeans. Seiring waktu berjalan rupanya Seulgi berubah menjadi feminin dan image tomboynya memudar dengan sendirinya.

Yunho cukup bingung saat ini, ia menyiapkan kata-kata agar tidak menyakiti Jaejoong yang saat ini juga masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sibuk membereskan meja rapat. Ia memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Seulgi. Seulgi pun nampaknya menganggap Jaejoong kasat mata karena statusnya yang hanya seorang OB, ia pikir meskipun mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka, ia akan tau diri dan tidak mencampuri apapun urusan atasannya.

Yunho melirik sejenak ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tau pria itu sedang sangat gugup bahkan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

''Aku juga sangat terkejut dengan penampilanmu, kau sekarang cantik sekali.'' Ucap Yunho dengan hati-hati. Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana jika nantinya Jaejoong akan marah karena ucapannya.

''Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku, dulu kau mencintaiku, apa sekarang kita bisa menata lagi hubungan kita? Aku rasa kita berdua sudah sangat matang untuk hubungan yang serius.'' Ucap Seulgi. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yunho, ia memegang kedua tangan Yunho diiringi ribuan harapan agar Yunho mau kembali padanya. Melihat perubahan Yunho yang sangat drastis, ia pikir akan bisa merajut kasih lagi dengan Yunho. Wanita cantik tersebut turut mengembangkan senyumnya ketika Yunho tersenyum padanya, ia tersipu. apakah ini satu tanda bahwa Yunho juga menginginkan dirinya kembali?

''Maaf Seulgiya.. Aku tidak bisa, aku akan menikahi kekasihku dalam waktu dekat. Kau carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku.'' Jawab Yunho seraya melepaskan tangan Seulgi. Jawaban Yunho sangat diluar harapan Seulgi. Yunho memang tidak mengatakan siapa wanita beruntung yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Yunho. Apa Yunho pikir ia kurang cantik? Atau kurang pintar?.

Sedangkan Jaejoong ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Posisinya membelakangi Yunho dan Seulgi sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya. Yunho akan menikahi kekasihnya? Itu berarti ia akan segera dilamar oleh Yunho. Ia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk hal ini, namun melihat mantan kekasih Yunho mulai gencar melakukan pendekatan ia jadi gelisah.

Yunho meninggalkan ruang rapat begitu saja, ia tak menoleh ataupun menghampiri Jaejoong, akan sangat aneh jika Yunho melakukan itu di hadapan Seulgi.

Diselimuti rasa kecewa yang luar biasa, Seulgi merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Ia merasa tertampar dengan penolakan Yunho. Ia menjadi semakin penasaran dengan kekasih Yunho.

''Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku ditolak. Aku harus menanyakan hal ini kepada adik-adiknya!''

Ia sedikit menghentakan kakinya, ia keluar dari ruang rapat dengan tergesa-gesa. Jaejoong menoleh sedikit. Akhirnya suasanya mencekam ini berakhir juga.

.

.

.

Seulgi telah menelpon Jung Seungyeon dan membuat janji untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe, saat ini Seulgi duduk di pojok kafe dengan secangkir cappucino di mejanya. Seulgi memang mengenal Seungyeon sejak masih berhubungan dengan Yunho. Adiknya yang bernama Ga yoon juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Seungyeon sehingga hal ini mempermudah baginya untuk mendapatkan kembali nomer telepon Seungyeon.

''Eonni, annyeonghaseyo.. Maaf aku terlambat.'' Ucap Seungyeon. Ia menarik kursi di depan Seulgi dan mendudukan dirinya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan mantan Oppanya itu, mungkin terakhir kali bertemu saat ia dan Yunho mengantarnya di bandara ketika hendak pindah.

''Tidak apa-apa Yeonie~ aku langsung saja ya.. Apa kau tau siapa kekasih Yunho saat ini?''

''Eoh? Aku belum tau tentang itu Eonni.. Belum ada wanita manapun yang ia bawa ke rumah. Kurasa kami sekeluarga juga belum tau. Eonni tau darimana?'' Jawab Seungyeon dengan keheranan.

''Kemarin kami mengatakan rapat perusahaan dan aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk kembali padanya, namun rupanya ia bilang ia akan segera menikahi kekasihnya dalam waktu dekat. Aku sungguh terkejut akan hal itu.''

''Aku sungguh tidak tau.. Mianhae Eonni..''

Kekecewaan Seulgi tak berakhir begitu saja. Bahkan adik Yunho pun tidak tau perihal kekasihnya. Ia memutuskan langsung berpamitan meskipun Seungyeon baru sampai sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Uhhh.. bar-bar.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Seungyeon dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil ponsel di tas hitamnya. Ia mendial nomer adik perempuannya, Sohee. Ia dengan sangat gembira menceritakan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Tuhan dengan sangat cepat mengirimkan seorang malaikat yang bisa menghentikan gempuran Ibunya. Rupanya tidak sia-sia ia berdoa setiap malam. Ia sangat antusias, kadang suaranya yang meninggi membuat pengunjung kafe memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Seungyeon. Demikian dengan Sohee, di seberang sana ia juga merasa gembira. Oppanya yang satu itu ada gunanya juga. Ckkk adik yang sembrono!

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan Yunho baru sampai di rumah. Ia melihat kedua adiknya sedang menonton televisi bersama. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Seungyeon segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan benar saja, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeret Yunho dengan paksa agar duduk di sebelahnya.

''Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan.'' Jerit Yunho, ia bahkan baru melepas kedua sepatunya dan belum menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

''Oppa! Cepat katakan siapa kekasih Oppa!'' Paksa Seungyeon.

''Kekasih apa maksudmu.'' Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

Seungyeon menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Seulgi. Ia kira pada saat mengatakan punya kekasih, Oppanya itu hanya bercanda. Dengan wajah yang serius Yunho mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Seungyeon. Ia tak menyangka kabar ini akan merambat dengan begitu cepatnya.

''Ia, Jaejoong.. Awas kalau kau cerita dengan Ibu, aku butuh waktu untuk mengenalkannya sendiri pada Ibu.''

''Eonni.. Seperti nama pria ya?'' Ucap Sohee, sontak Seungyeon pun jadi ikut berpikir.

''Memang pria, satu lagi, kuharap kalian mengunci mulut ember kalian dan jangan memperkenalkan diri kalian kepada Jaejoong. Jika penasaran, datangi saja kedai yang tak jauh dari perusahaan, nama kedainya adalah 'Kim's family'.. Oh, gunakan juga bakat akting kalian.''

Begitu selesai dengan kalimatnya, Yunho melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang memberengut kesal.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh terdengar sangat jelas dari sebuah pintu yang bercat coklat muda. Maid yang sedang bekerja pun tidak berniat untuk memperhatikannya.

Tiga orang wanita dengan usia yang berbeda sedang berkumpul di atas ranjang empuk. Tak peduli jika sprei menjadi kusut bak terkena badai. Mereka adalah Nyonya Jung, dan kedua putrinya. Para wanita ini sangat antusias bergossip ria tentang Yunho dan si calon istrinya. Tidak begitu cepat menyebutnya demikian kan?

Nyonya Jung yang sedang berbelanja di Mall langsung mengakhiri kegiatannya begitu si bungsu menyuruhnya pulang dan akan memberi kabar baik. Ia bahkan tak meletakkan belanjaannya di tempat yang benar. Ia langsung menemui putri-putrinya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

''Kyaaaaa~ Ibu senang sekali, aduh.. Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya secepatnya.'' Ucap Nyonya Jung dengan sangat gembira.

''Ibu, Yunho Oppa melarang hal itu, kalau Ibu nekat, Oppa pasti mengamuk.'' Jawab Sohee. Ia cukup takut jika Oppanya sudah marah. Suasana rumah akan seperti kuburan dadakan jika Yunho marah, sunyi dan senyap.

''Tapi Ibu ingin melihat orang itu Soheeyaa.''

''Begini saja Bu, ibu mengirim orang untuk memata-matai kekasih Oppa, aku takut jika Ibu yang memata-matai langsung, Ibu akan lepas kendali, Ibu kan begitu orangnya.'' Seungyeon menimpali. Ia cukup tau tabiat Ibunya yang suka lepas kendali ketika mendapat atau menyaksikan hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

Akhirnya Nyonya Jung menyetujui usul Seungyeon. Pagi harinya, ia sudah menemukan orang yang sekiranya tepat untuk dijadikan mata-mata. Ia dan kedua putrinya memberikan instruksi serta informasi yang kemarin Yunho berikan, dan rencana pertama dimulai dari sebuah kedai kecil milik keluarga Kim. Si mata-mata adalah pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan, berpenampilan biasa layaknya seorang pelanggan. Nyonya Jung tak melupakan hal paling penting yaitu kamera kecil yang berbentuk kancing baju. Si mata-mata bernama pak Han mencabut kancing bajunya yang paling atas dan menggantinya dengan kamera kecil yang memang didesain sangat mirip kancing baju. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya. Beda hal jika ia mendatangi kedai Kim dengan sebuah kamera besar layaknya pencari berita, pasti terjadi kehebohan.

.

.

.

Pak Han berhenti sejenak di depan kedai, ia berpura-pura merapikan bajunya. Ia memastikan jika kameranya menangkap papan nama kedai Kim, agar nyonya Jung yakin bahwa ia tidak salah alamat.

Ia memasuki kedai dan mengambil tempat duduk yang ia rasa strategis. Sebagai pelengkap penyamarannya, ia juga memesan makanan dan minuman layaknya yang lain. Ia menjelajahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai. Di dinding kedai banyak potret yang digantung dengan pigura. Ada potret Tuan Kim dengan beberapa artis terkenal yang pernah singgah di kedainya. Selain itu, Pak Han juga melihat foto keluarga Tuan Kim tergantung di sana. Ia mengarahkan kameranya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah foto berukuran besar yang menampilkan seorang remaja laki-laki mengenakan hanbok biru laut. Mungkin foto itu diambil saat hari raya chuseok. Melihat sosok didalam foto tersebut ia yakin bahwa yang dimaksud oleh sang majikan adalah remaja ini. Tak lupa juga ia menyorotkan kameranya lagi ke arah foto tersebut.

''Maaf membuatmu menunggu, silahkan.. Ini pesanan anda Tuan.'' Ucap Tuan Kim yang baru saja mengantar pesanan milik Pak Han. Pak Han yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas, segera saja ia berbasa-basi kepada Tuan Kim.

''Terima kasih.. Wahh kedainya nyaman sekali ya, temanku merekomendasikan kedai ini katanya masakannya enak dan tempatnya nyaman. Ternyata memang benar.'' Kata Pak Han.

''Terima kasih banyak, saya sangat tersanjung Tuan.'' Jawab Tuan Kim seraya membungkukkan badannya.

''Banyak artis yang mampir, kau pasti sangat bangga. Dan ah.. Apa remaja yang memakai hanbok itu juga seorang artis? Wajahnya sangat bersinar.'' Pak Han menunjuk foto tersebut, demi mendapat informasi yang maksimal ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Mendengar perkataan pelanggan barunya. Tuan Kim sedikit tersipu, ia tak menyangka jika ada yang memuji putranya seperti artis.

''Ah.. Itu putra saya Tuan, namanya Jaejoong. Ia bukan artis, hanya seorang pekerja biasa di sebuah perusahaan.''

''Oh.. Maafkan saya, maaf telah menyita waktumu begitu banyak.''

Pak Han sedikit heran, sang pemilik kedai mengatakan 'putra' berarti kekasih anak majikannya itu seorang pria? Ia meneliti lagi foto yang tergantung di dinding tersebut. Nampaknya ia tak memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh remaja manis itu. Ia memakai celana, jika seorang wanita memakai hanbok pasti akan mengenakan bawahan berupa rok panjang yang mengembang. Ia menghela napas, pantas saja putra dari majikannya terpesona dengan Jaejoong, ia saja sampai salah mengenali kalau aja ia tak memperhatikan betul-betul. .

.

.

.

Perihal paksaan Yunho agar Jaejoong mau menemui Ibunya ternyata batal. Sepulang dari kantor Jaejoong langsung menghubungi Yunho, ia masih merasa panas akibat ulah mantan kekasih Yunho. Sedikit diwarnai adu mulut, Jaejoong memaksa Yunho untuk membatalkan niatannya. Ia mengancam tak akan bicara dengannya jika Yunho tetap memaksa. Yunho tau jika Jaejoong memang tak main-main dengan ucapannya, ia hanya bisa mengalah dan memilih jalan damai. Ia pasti akan mati kesepian jika Jaejoong mendiamkannya.

''Aku tau kau pasti kecewa, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau besok malam kita kencan.'' Ucap Jaejoong. Meskipun demikian ia masih memikirkan perasaan Yunho yang sudah ia kecewakan. Ia memutar otaknya dan menemukan ide berkencan sebagai gantinya.

'Hh.. Kau menang lagi princess.' Ucap pria di seberang sana.

''Aku Prince bukan Princess, dasar gendut!'' Jawab Jaejoong

'Haha.. Baiklah Prince cantik nan manis. Sudah malam, tidurlah. Sampai bertemu di kantor besok, Aku mencintaimu Princee...ssssssssss'

Tut tut tut tut~~

Dengan seenak jidatnya Yunho mengakhiri teleponnya. Diakhir kalimat ia sengaja menggoda Jaejoong dengan mengatakan Princess, ia yakin saat ini Jaejoong pasti sedang memaki-maki ponselnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Pak Han memberikan apa yang ia dapatkan. Ia menunjukkan rekaman yang sudah ia transfer ke dalam flashdisk agar mempermudah Nyonya Jung. Ia menerima bayaran yang sudah Nyonya Jung janjikan kepadanya dan segera memohon diri karena tugasnya telah usai.

Di taman belakang rumah, Nyonya Jung sedang memangku laptop berwarna metalic keluaran brand ternama. Ia ditemani kedua putrinya. Ia menyalakan laptop tersebut dan memasukkan sebuah flashdisk berisi rekaman di kedai Kim. Ketajaman gambar dalam video amatiran tersebut cukup baik karena desain kamera yang memang menggunakan resolusi megapiksel yang cukup tinggi.

Pembukaan video, dimulai dengan sebuah papan kedai yang bisa di baca dengan jelas. Lalu, kegiatan selanjutnya mulai dari Pak Han memesan makanan dan obrolan ringan Pak Han dengan Tuan Kim tentang foto yang tergantung di dinding kedai. Hal ini cukup menyedot perhatian Nyonya Jung dan putrinya. Ia mem-pause video tersebut dan men-zoom foto yang tertangkap kamera Pak Han.

Mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama rupa remaja yang telah mereka ketahui bernama Jaejoong. Nyonya Jung meneliti setiap jengkal foto Jaejoong. Mulai dari ujung rambutnya yang hitam dan sedikit panjang, matanya yang bulat dan besar, bibirnya yang terlihat merah muda, serta ia melihat tangan Jaejoong yang berkulit putih bersih. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong sangat merawat tubuhnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Seungyeon yang masih berkonsentrasi. Nyonya Jung sedikit tertawa geli.

''Kenapa Bu, apa Jaejoong sangat lucu?'' Ucap Seungyeon penasaran. Ia heran mengapa Ibunya tida-tiba tertawa setelah melihat foto Jaejoong.

''Lihat, kulitnya lebih putih darimu, kau harus lebih rajin perawatan. Masa kau kalah sih hehehe..'' Seungyeon menatap tajam Ibunya. Bisa-bisanya ia diejek begitu.

''Ibu jahat sekali.. Begini-begini kan anakmu juga.''

''hehehehe... Oh ya menurutmu kalau Ibu mengunjungi kedai itu bagaimana? Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.'' Kata Nyonya Jung.

''Emm.. Apa tidak apa-apa, yasudah aku juga sangat penasaran.'' Ucap Sohee.

Nyonya Jung menyusun beberapa rencana kecil yang akan mereka laksanakan secepat mungkin. Ia membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya ketika bertemu calon besan dan calon menantu pertama keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Semilir angin malam tak menyurutkan niat kedua sejoli yang sedang dilanda kasmaran untuk memadu kasih. Seperti janji yang sudah disepakati berdua, acara kencan pun akhirnya terlaksana juga. Kali ini mereka memilih untuk menikmati keindahan malam taman kota Seoul. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman.

Malam ini Jaejoong tampak cantik dengan hoodie merah marun dipadu jeans putih. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang membuat orang-orang tidak menyadari yang sebenarnya ia lelaki. Di mata orang-orang Yunho sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis tanggung yang cantik.

''Yunnie.. Wanita kemarin itu...'' Jaejoong tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia hanya memancing Yunho untuk bercerita sendiri tentang wanita masa lalu Yunho.

''Seulgi? Sudahlah tidak perlu membahas yang tidak penting, bagiku kau prioritas utamaku untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.'' Jawab Yunho sembari membelai rambut hitam Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang hal itu, namun mungkin itu akan membuka luka lama. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Selama beberapa menit mereka diam tanpa sepatah kata pun, tenggelam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Dalam hati, Jaejoong bertekad untuk memantapkan diri bersama Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho, memikirkan masa depannya dengan Jaejoong.

''Jae, bolehkah...'' Ucap Yunho ragu.

''Eum? Apa?'' Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

''Menciummu..''

''A-apa? I-itu kan tidak perlu bertanya.'' Jawab Jaejoong dengan muka memerah. Memang bukan perkataan vulgar tapi Yunho cukup membuatnya panas dingin.

''Jadi? Boleh?'' Goda Yunho dengan alis yang ia naik turunkan, seperti om-om mesum kekurangan jatah.

''Ya! Dasar menyebalkan! Berhenti membuatku malu!'' Jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit gemetar. Yunho paling ahli dalam menggoda Jaejoong. Kadang ketika menelpon di malam hari Yunho sedikit mengucapkan dirty talk yang langsung membuat Jaejoong menjerit layaknya melihat hantu. Jaejoong hanya belum siap, sampai detik ini ia dan Yunho hanya pernah bercinta dua kali. Itupun karena luluh melihat Yunho yang nampak frustasi, namanya pria dewasa dan punya kekasih pasti terlintas hasrat untuk melakukan lebih kan? Saat itu Jaejoong pasrah saja dijamah oleh Yunho.

Dengan gemas Yunho menakup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap dalam bola mata Jaejoong yang sangat hitam. Mulai meminimalisir jarak hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Hari ini wanita-wanita terdekat Yunho sedang melancarkan aksinya. Mereka kompak mengenakan topi bulat dan kacamata trendy bak model. Penampilan ketiganya benar-benar menyedot perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Banyak yang terkagum dengan wajah mereka yang bisa dikatakan sangat cantik itu.

Membuka kacamata mereka secara serempak, mereka menyunggingkan senyum. nyonya Jung serta kedua putrinya dengan rasa percaya diri yang penuh melenggang menuju kedai Kim. Sesampainya di pintu kedai mereka disambut oleh remaja imut.

''Annyeonghaseyooo... Selamat datang nyonya, silahkan masuk.'' Ucap Changmin dengan sangat ramah, ia mengarahkan Nyonya Jung menuju salah satu meja yang masih kosong.

''Aduhhh... Imutnya~ kau pasti adiknya Jaejoong, siapa namamu anak manis.'' Nyonya Jung mencubit pipi bulat Changmin karena merasa gemas dengan remaja imut di depannya. Kelakuan ajaib Nyonya Jung membuat Changmin mengernyit heran. Orang asing di depannya ini bertingkah seolah telah mengenalnya.

''Anda benar Nyonya, saya adiknya Jaejoong Hyung dan nama saya Changmin, salam kenal.'' Jawab Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi Nyonya Jung mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Tak mau dianggap kurang sopan, Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pipinya karena Nyonya Jung mencubitnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Nyonya Jung dan kedua putrinya sangat menikmati kunjungannya hari ini, sayang sekali Jaejoong masih belum pulang kerja sehingga ia tak bisa menemui Jaejoong. Selesai menikmati menu di kedai Kim, Nyonya Jung kembali memanggil Changmin. Dengan segera Changmin menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh Nyonya Jung. Tak diduga Nyonya Jung meminta Changmin untuk memanggilkan kedua orang tuanya, entah apa maksudnya namun Changmin hanya menurut. Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim yang sedang di dapur sedikit membenahi penampilannya, sedikit cemas karena baru kali ini ada pelanggan yang ingin menemuinya, ia takut ada yang salah dengan makanan yang ia hidangkan. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Changmin dan kedua orang tuanya menemui Nyonya Jung.

''Ohh.. Ini pasti Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, aduhh.. Makanannya sangat enak. Putramu juga menggemaskan dan ramah. Aku suka sekali, tapi sayangnya Jaejoongie tak ada disini.'' Ucap Nyonya Jung tanpa kendali. Ia terlalu senang bisa menemui keluarga Jaejoong, meski mereka tak tau maksud kedatangan Nyonya Jung.

''E-eh.. Terima kasih banyak. Saya senang mendengarnya.'' Nyonya Kim membalas ucapan Nyonya Jung, meskipun sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksud Nyonya Jung yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Aroma lezat daging bakar tercium dari halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Jung. Sore ini keluarga Jung menghabiskan waktu dengan mengadakan pesta barbeque secara kecil-kecilan, dengan tujuan untuk mempertahankan keharmonisan keluarga.

Tuan Jung serta putri bungsunya bertugas memanggang daging yang sudah diiris tipis. Nyonya Jung dan Seungyeon menyiapkan makanan kecil lainnya sebagai pendamping menu utama, sedangkan Yunho, ia sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya mengelus-elus layar ponselnya. Nampaknya ia sedang berchatting ria dengan sang kekasih, karena sedari tadi senyum kecil terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Pluk...

Nyonya Jung lama-lama gatal ingin menggeplak kepala Yunho, alhasil ia mengambil sendok nasi dan memukul Yunho. Sang korban pemukulan meringis pelan, walau hanya sendok nasi namun tetap terasa sakit juga.

''Anak nakal! Yang lain sedang sibuk, kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang idiot.'' Sembur Nyonya Jung.

''Aishhh... Iya-iya...'' Yunho hanya menjawab seadanya. Memang sudah tertangkap basah mau bagaimana lagi.

''Kau siapkan peralatan makan untuk kita, cepat-cepat!'' Nyonya Jung mendorong-dorong Yunho agar mau bergerak cepat. Dengan terpaksa Yunho menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Jika diletakkan begitu saja, pasti ada tangan usil yang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Meja bundar kecil di halaman rumah penuh dengan makanan lezat, daging panggang yang sudah matang dihiasi irisan mentimun dan tomat nampak sangat menggiurkan, ada juga semangkuk kimchi sawi putih, acar dan berbagai macam buah segar sebagai pencuci mulut. Tuan Jung memimpin doa sebelum makan, tradisi keluarga yang sudah mereka tanam sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun.

Sepuluh menit yang yalu, keluarga Jung sudah menyelesaikan acara makan bersama. Para maid sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan makan yang telah usai digunakan. Sekarang Nyonya Jung mengupas beberapa apel merah dan jeruk sebagai pencuci mulut.

''Yunnie~ ibu sudah tau wajah kekasihmu.. Kemarin Ibu dan adikmu menyewa orang untuk mengunjungi kedai Kim.. Aduhh Joongie itu cantik sekali yaa.. Ibu jadi ingin segera menikahkan kalian.'' Ucap Nyonya Jung dengan mendramatisir. Yunho terkejut dan langsung menatap serius ke arah Ibunya.

''Aishh.. Kenapa Ibu lakukan itu..'' Jawab Yunho, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak ia sangka Ibunya bakal bertindak secepat ini.

''Kau itu bergerak terlalu lambat sayang~ seperti keong kelaparan hihihi.'' Nyonya Jung terkikik sendiri, ia hanya tak mau Jaejoong diambil orang jika Yunho terus bergerak lambat. Calon menantu bening sangat sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, namun Yunho tak kunjung membawa Jaejoong menemui Ibunya. Hal ini membuat Nyonya Jung kesal bukan main.

Puncaknya hari ini, Ibunya mengancam akan memblokir kartu kredit serta fasilitas yang Yunho gunakan. Yunho sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena ancaman Ibunya. Bahkan hari ini ia datang ke kantor dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan matanya sayu karena kurang istirahat.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Seulgi kembali menemui Yunho, kala itu ia menjadi sedikit berani dan menggoda Yunho. Hasilnya Yunho membentaknya dengan keras, ia tak menyangka wanita itu berubah menjadi seperti itu. Karyawan yang menyaksikan hal itu memandang Seulgi dngan tatapan jijik, heran dan tak percaya. Seulgi sangat syok dan berjanji tak akan menemuinya lagi. Baguslah jika begitu, pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong yang melihat penampilan Yunho, segera menyiapkan vitamin agar Yunho segar kembali. Ia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas dan vitamin berbentuk kapsul warna merah itu menggunakan nampan dan mengantarnya ke ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong tak bisa berlama-lama karena tugas lain sudah menumpuk dan Yunho memakluminya karena memang sudah menjadi tugas Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit merenungi Jaejoong. Ibunya benar, ia tak boleh bersantai-santai jika itu tentang Jaejoong. Ia menautkan jemarinya, otaknya terus berputar mencari ide.

Tring...

Sebuah ide pun terlintas di kepala Yunho, ia segera meminum vitaminnya dan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang informasi. Ia akan mengumpulkan seluruh karyawan JSn untuk mengikuti rapat dadakan yang akan ia pimpin. Oh, kecuali para OB, mereka tak diikutkan dalam hal ini. Ini untuk mengantisipasi ada tamu atau telpon penting dari instansi lain.

Tak lupa ia juga menelpon seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk mengikuti rapat penting kali ini, tak peduli Seungyeon yang sedang sibuk, Sohee yang sedang kuliah dan orang tuanya yang sedang mengunjungi tetangganya yang sedang sakit. Yunho mewajibkan mereka untuk datang ke kantor dalam waktu paling lama lima belas menit. Sontak hal ini membuat keluarganya terbirit-birit menuju kantor. Ayahnya bahkan mengira JSn sedang diambang kebangkrutan. Padahal terakhir ia pantau sahamnya masih aman.

Sesampainya di ruang informasi Yunho, menghampiri Kang Minkyung untuk meminjam mikrofon.

''Perhatian untuk seluruh karyawan JSn, ini Jung Yunho. Hari ini jam sepuluh saya akan memimpin rapat besar, dimohon kepada seluruh karyawan untuk mengikuti rapat ini, ada hal penting yang perlu dibahas. Sekali lagi seluruh karyawan dimohon berkumpul ke ruang rapat. Terima kasih.'' Ucap Yunho melalui mikrofon, sehingga seluruh karyawannya mendengar pengumuman penting ini. Banyak karyawan yang mengerutkan keningnya, tak biasanya Direkturnya mengumumkan sendiri hal seperti ini. Kang Minkyung yang bekerja di ruang informasi juga ikut bingung.

''Apa saya juga harus ikut rapat, Sajangnim?'' Tanya Minkyung.

''Ya, tentu.. Kau juga harus ikut.'' Jawab Yunho. Kang Minkyung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia bergegas menuju ruang rapat seperti instruksi Yunho.

Di koridor kantor sudah mulai ramai dengan karyawan JSn yang akan mengikuti rapat. Mereka semua menuju ruang rapat.

Di lobi kantor nampak Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang datang secara bersamaan menggunakan BMW hitamnya. Sedangkan Sohee datang menggunakan kendaraan umum, karena tergesa-gesa ia tak sempat mengendarai mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian Jung Seungyeon tiba di kantor JSn dengan diantar oleh teman sekantornya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung menuju ke dalam kantor.

Seluruh karyawan dan keluarga Yunho telah berkumpul, Yunho membuka rapat dan menyampaikan sesuatu dengan serius. Para karyawan nampak sangat terkejut dan tak percaya, apa sang Direktur akan benar-benar menjalankan rencananya itu. Beberapa karyawati nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Dalam suasana sepenting ini mereka sempat-sempatnya terpesona dengan Direkturnya. Orang tua serta adik-adiknya Yunho pun demikian, mereka hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Terserah saja apa kata Yunho, selagi itu hal yang baik.

Yunho mengakhiri rapatnya, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badannya.

''Terima kasih sudah menghadiri rapat ini dan mohon bantuannya.'' Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum yang lagi-lagi membuat beberapa karyawati yang masih single tersipu.

.

.

.

Meskipun hari ini tanggal merah, kedai milik Ayah Jaejoong tetap buka seperti biasanya. Karena kelelahan bekerja, Jaejoong bangun agak terlambat. Ia baru selesai dari kegiatan mandinya jam sembilan pagi.

Ia mengenakan bokser putih pendek dan tanktop warna senada. Ia terlihat sangat bersinar. Ia berjalan menuju kaca besar yang ada di kamarnya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia bersenandung kecil, pagi ini ia merasa sangat segar setelah beristirahat cukup lama. Changmin, seperti biasa, membantu Orang tuanya di kedai.

''JAEJOOOONG! KELUARLAH..!'' Teriak seseorang menggunakan alat pengeras suara.

Suara gaduh dari depan kedai membuat Changmin berlari kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia bingung sekaligus takut melihat kerumunan orang-orang tak dikenal sedang berada di depan kedai. Ada sekitar seratus orang disana.

Ia segera berlari menuju dapur dan memberitahu orang tuanya.

''Ayah, Ibu.. Lihatlah diluar banyak sekali orang. Apa Ayah punya hutang yang belum dilunasi. Ayah aku takut...'' Ucap Changmin dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia tak bias berpikir dengan jernih.

''Ayah tidak punya hutang pada siapapun.. Ayo.. Kita keluar.'' Ajak Tuan Kim. Ia dan Istrinya juga takut jika ada masalah sehingga orang-orang mengepung kedainya.

Changmin dan orang tuanya sangat terkejut. Nyonya Kim bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya karena sedikit syok.

''JAEJOOONG.. KUMOHON KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA.'' Teriaknya lagi.

Karena sedari tadi Jaejoong menggunakan headset, ia baru mendengar panggilan untuk dirinya yang kedua kalinya. Ia segera mencopot headsetnya dan menyusul Changmin di luar. Melihat apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong sama terkejutnya dengan Ibunya.

''Yunho...'' Ia membeku melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Yunho memegang seikat balon merah berbentuk hati. Ini adalah kejutan yang Yunho siapkan sebelumnya. Penampilan Yunho sungguh luar biasa, ia memakai setelan jas hitam. Diantara kumpulan orang-orang tersebut turut juga orang tua serta adik-adik Yunho.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung masing-masing memegang ujung banner yang panjangnya sekitar tiga meter, dan lebarnya satu meter. Banner tersebut bertuliskan ''WILL YOU MARRY ME?'' ditambah simbol hati dipinggir-pinggir banner tersebut.

Seungyeon dan Sohee memegang buket bunga mawar merah yang masing-masing berisi lima puluh tangkai mawar segar tiap buketnya. Bunga tersebut dibungkus dengan kertas merah muda yang menambah cantik penampilannya.

Sedangkan para karyawan yang sudah Yunho kumpulkan sebelumnya bertugas memegang dua buah balon merah yang semuanya berbentuk hati. Jika dilihat sekilas maka akan terlihat seperti lautan merah di depan kedai Kim.

''Jaejoonga~ aku bukan pria romantis, jadi aku hanya menyiapkan ini untukmu. Aku sudah lama memikirkannya, setiap hari aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk hal ini. Jadi... Maukah kau menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak? Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan menjadi belahan jiwaku? Maukah kau mendampingiku disaat senang dan susah? Dan... Maukah kau menikah denganku?'' Ucap Yunho dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hatinya berdebar kencang saat mengucapkan kalimat yang berisi lamaran untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan, ia tak menyangka kekasihnya akan bertindak sejauh ini. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, setitik air mata menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar ia bisa meredam tangisnya yang memang semakin menjadi.

''Jika kau menerimaku maka ambillah balon yang ada di tanganku ini dan lepaskan ke langit sebagai tanda kau mempunyai harapan yang sama denganku tentang kisah cinta kita.'' Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong karena tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

''Namun, jika kau menolakku maka ambillah jarum ini, pecahkan lima balon merah ini.'' Ucap Yunho lagi. Ia menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jaejoong, ia ingin Jaejoong memilih salah satunya. Ia harap Jaejoong akan menerimanya.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul disekitar mereka berteriak menyemangati Yunho. Mereka kompak berteriak 'Terima.. Terima... Terima' yang semakin membuat Jaejoong malu.

Ketika Jaejoong hendak memilih, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua orang ikut merasakan ketegangan dalam prosesi lamaran ini. Tak diduga Jaejoong justru mengambil jarum dari tangan Yunho. Hal ini membuat Yunho lemas, kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk berdiri. Nyonya Jung menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Akankah putranya ditolak?

'Dor..'

'Dor..'

Suara letusan balon membuat Nyonya Jung berteriak sedih. Ia sudah berlinangan air mata. Tuan Jung dan putrinya berusaha menenangkan Nyonya Jung.

''Joongie...'' Yunho berucap lirih. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

Greppp

Jaejoong membuang jarum yang ia pakai untuk memecahkan balon dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Perlakuan remaja manis ini membuat Yunho menjadi bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong mengambil sisa balon yang belu ia pecahkan, dan menerbangkannya ke langit.

Ia memecahkan balon juga menerbangkannya. Diantara dua pilihan ia mengambil dua pilihan tersebut yang mana membuat orang-orang bingung akan keputusan Jaejoong. Menolak atau menerima?

''Aku mau.. Aku mau menikah denganmu Yunho.'' Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

''Benarkah?'' Tanya Yunho tak percaya. Ia lega sekali. Ia pikir ia akan ditolak. Semua orang yang menyaksikan momen romantis ini mendesah lega. Mereka bertepuk tangan untuk menyelamati keduanya.

''Tapi kau memecahkan balon itu..''

''Itu hukuman untukmu, lihat kau sudah membuat kekacauan di depan rumahku. Orang yang lewat juga ikut menonton. Aku malu sekali.'' Kata Jaejoong. Ia menunjuk ke sekeliling memberitahu Yunho jika banyak yang menjadi penonton.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Kini giliran ia yang mendekap tubuh kecil kekasihnya.

Saking senangnya Nyonya Jung langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan kencang.

''Terima kasih Jaejoong sayang.. Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?'' Tanya Nyonya Jung to the point.

''Err... Maaf Nyonya, tapi Joongie masih delapan belas tahun.. Apa tidak terlalu cepat?'' Ucap Nyonya Kim yang langsung ikut menghampiri Jaejoong juga. Hhh.. Sebenarnya siapa yang mau menikah siapa yang rempong.

''APAAA! Delapan belas tahun?'' Nyonya Jung melotot seketika. Ia tak percaya putranya memiliki kekasih yang masih remaja. Untuk masalah latar belakang, keluarga Jung tak keberatan dengan itu. Tuan Jung serta yang lain tak kalah terkejut. Intinya hari itu juga penuh dengan kejutan. Ia pikir memang perawakan Jaejoong yang kecil ternyata Jaejoong memang masih belia. OMG.

''Aaaaa... Bagus sekali.. Joongie masih muda, jadi bisa melahirkan banyak anak untuk Yunho.. Iyakan Joongie sayang? Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah pernah 'itu' dengan Yunho?'' Tanya Nyonya Jung dengan blak-blakan. Tak sadarkah jika ia membuat suasana menjadi kaku dan aneh.

''Eung.. I-itu...'' Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan malunya, mukanya sudah merah seperti terbakar.

''Ibu.. Aduhh, itu privasi bu.. Ishhh.'' Yunho memecah suasana yang kaku ini. Nyonya Jung tersenym senang. Ooohh ia tau jawabannya.

Hari ini opera sabun dadakan berakhir dengan sukses. Biar aku jelaskan. Waktu itu Yunho mengumpulkan seluruh karyawan JSn dan keluarganya tak lain adalah untuk memberi kejutan kepada Jaejoong, lamaran lebih tepatnya. Ia menjelaskan secara rinci rencananya. Ia berjanji jika lamarannya sukses maka seluruh karyawan yang berpartisipasi akan diberikan bonus tambahan ketika tanggal gajian tiba. Siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, pasti tak ada.

Ia juga memberi bonus untuk OB yang bekerja di JSn, ini karena mereka tetap bekerja dengan baik selama para karyawan mengikuti rapat yang menyita waktu selama dua jam. Cukup lama dan melelahkan. Mengetahui bahwa yang akan dilamar adalah Jaejoong si OB, karyawan JSn sama sekali tak menyangka. Ini karena mereka berdua tak pernah terlihat bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Apa mereka saja yang tak tau haha. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, kini Jaejoong dan Yunho telah resmi sebagai suami istri. Ia dikaruniai putra cantik dan lucu yang diberi nama Jung minki. Bayi mungil yang mempunyai bibir unik dan kulit putih seperti Ibunya.

''Mumumumu~ uuu... Minki sayang...lucunya~''

Nyonya Jung kini menyandang status sebagai seorang nenek. Impiannya sejak dulu telah tercapai berkat Jaejoong yang langsung mau dinikahi oleh Yunho saat lamaran berlangsung. Nyonya Jung sedang bermain-main dengan Jung kecil yang baru berusia dua tahun.

Jaejoong juga menyelamatkan Seungyeon dan Sohee dari tekanan sang Ibu. Saat ini Seungyeon baru bertunangan dengan kekasihnya. Sohee juga sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Nyonya Jung sedari tadi menggendong cucunya, ia memang sangat menyayangi cucu pertamanya itu. Ia bahkan meminta Jaejoong tetap tinggal satu atap dengan mereka. Ia berdalih ingin selalu berdekatan dengan sang cucu.

''KYAAA~~''

Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Nyonya Jung diompoli oleh cucunya. Tuan Jung yang sedang membaca koran hanya cuek dan menertawakannya. Jeritan sang Ibu mertua membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho tergesa dan langsung menghampirinya.

''Ibu.. Apa yang terjadi?'' Tanya Jaejoong cemas. Ia bahkan melupakan bagaimana penampilannya.

''Astaga.. Kalian berdua... Hush hush.. Sana kembali saja ke kamar.'' Jerit Nyonya Jung. Ia histeris melihat anak dan menantunya yang errrr...

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak memperhatikan penampilannya. Tak sadarkah ia hanya mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh yang naked. Bahkan selimut itu terlipat dan hanya setengah paha saja yang tertutupi. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan bercak merah tercetak jelas di leher, bahu dan dadanya. Sedangkan Yunho, ia memakai bokser yang sialnya ia memakainya secara terbalik. Duhhh.. Untung saja Yunho memakai celana dalamnya, kalau tidak Nyonya Jung pasti akan melihat tonjolan dibalik celana putranya yang berisi cacing milik Yunnie kecilnya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi Yunconda yang siap bertempur setiap saat.

Pasangan suami istri tersebut tersipu malu setelah menyadari kondisinya. Ooohh mereka sedang berusaha memberi adik untuk si kecil Minki. Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kedua mereka yang masih dalam proses pembuatan itu. Jung Minjae jika laki-laki dan Jung Minji jika perempuan.

''Yasudah.. Joongie baby, ayo kita ke kamar lagi.'' Ucap Yunho terang-terangan.

''Eum... ayo Yunnie..'' Jawab Jaejoong dengan malu-malu.

Setelah pasangan bak pengantin baru itu menuju kamar untuk meneruskan projectnya, Tuan Jung melipat koran yang dibacanya lalu diletakkan di atas meja.

''Hhhh.. ternyata anak dan menantuku sama pervertnya.'' Gumam Tuan Jung sembari mengelus dada.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

idenya sama ya sama ff yang satunya? Iya. Dua-duanya tentang 'surprise' Yang judulnya For you itu versi alaynya menurutku hehe dan yang ini versi nyinetron XD oneshot lagi? Iya, aku baru bisa bikin ff yang pendek-pendek soalnya hehe..

minki = Ren Nu'est, dia unyu jadi bisa lah dijadiin anaknya Yunjae yg kesekian XD

semoga udah cukup panjang ya… cuma diedit sekali,maap jika bnyk typo

P.S : mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide/peristiwa dalam ff ini ya, jika ada yang sama itu kebetulan semata...

.

.

ada yang bilang Cassie fandom egois, maaf jika kami egois.

kami kesakitan saat grup kebanggaan kami mengalami perpecahan, tak cukup hanya itu, saat kami tak bisa melihat JYJ dengan leluasa di televisi kesakitan kami bertambah. tak peduli jika kami ditertawakan karena mempertahankan red ocean kami. kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

because #REDisTVXQ #REDisJYJ.

terima kasih bagi yang sudah ikut berjuang dan bagi yang menertawakan kami, aku anggap itu adalah kerikil kecil tajam yang akan membantu kami untuk lebih kuat dan tegar.

dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fiksi singkat ini, silahkan sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian. jangan sungkan, aku orangnya terbuka kok xD

*hug*


End file.
